Those crazy nigtmares and fake April's Fools
by Lukie15
Summary: I was in English class, we were doing Macbeth and although I like Shakespeare I prefer HP Slash so I wrote this.


**Those crazy nightmares and fake April's Fools by Lukie15**

'Draco!' Pansy snapped for the fifth time.

Draco flinched and dragged his gaze from Harry. 'What is it?' He sighed irritably at her.

'Why are you staring at Potter?' She frowned.

'I wasn't.' Draco glowered. 'What do you want?'

'We're going to the common room; do you want to come?' Pansy asked.

'No.' Draco sighed.

'I'll catch up.' Blaise waved Pansy, Millicent, Vincent, and Gregory away whilst he stayed with Draco. 'You were staring at him Draco. You like him, don't you?'

Draco paled slightly. 'Are you serious? Shove off Blaise.' He turned away angrily.

'Come on, admit it. You have a crush on Gryffindor's Golden Boy.' Blaise sang as he bounded around the blond.

'Shove off!' Draco snarled.

'Ooh, that confirms it. I can't believe you're denying it!' Blaise crowed.

Okay, Fine! I have a crush on Harry Potter!' Draco yelled. That was met by several gasps.

Draco spun around to see, sided with Hermione and Ron, the Golden Boy in question.

Emerald eyes wide with shock, mouth slightly open. Draco flinched, blushed madly, and mumbled quietly. 'Well . . . Fuck.'

He walked away swiftly, vowing to kill Blaise the next chance he got. He heard footsteps running towards him. 'Where the bloody hell do you think you're going you twat?' Blaise scoffed.

'Away from humiliation.' Draco hissed viciously.

'Hey, Malfoy!' Harry was running after them. Draco bolted, but after years of running from Dudley and his gang Harry got fast.

He tackled Draco, sending them both tumbling to the floor. 'What do you want Potter?' Draco rubbed the back of his head which had smacked into the stone pretty hard.

'Are you mental? What do I want? Honestly. You just confessed that you have a crush on me. What do you _think_ I want?' Harry sat up.

'An opportunity to hex me?' Draco sat up too and frowned at Harry.

'No, you idiot. I want to know why.' Harry said.

'Because? I don't know . . . I just do.' Draco answered.

'Oh.' Harry pondered this.

'Yeah, so if there's nothing else you want.' Draco stood up, noticing that Blaise (the creep) had left them alone.

Harry pulled him back down and said. 'There is one thing.'

'What?' Draco said warily.

'You.' Harry kissed him, pressing his lips to the other boy's softly. Draco gasped.

Harry pulled back and grinned horribly and yelled. 'APRIL'S FOOL!' Even though it was January. Harry got up and walked away, leaving a stunned Draco on the floor.

Suddenly seven Unicorns galloped up and started to prance around him, singing in annoyingly high voices. 'You got fooled! You got fooled! You got FOOLED!'

'AHHHHH!' Draco woke up from the nightmare. He was in his bed, still "in the closet", and Harry had no idea.

Or so he thought.

Although he was in his bed, his bed was not in his dormitory. It was in the Great Hall. Everyone stared, stunned, at him.

Harry's face shone out from the sea of Gryffindors. Emerald eyes wide with shock, mouth slightly open.

Draco made out Blaise's laughing figure. He had taken Draco, who had still been asleep, into the Great Hall.

Draco knew he talked in his sleep and put a silencing charm on his bed every night but Blaise had found a way to remove it. Draco had yelled out "I have a crush on Harry Potter!" in his sleep, to the whole school.

Draco pulled his duvet over his head and shouted. 'Blaise Zabini! You're lucky I'm only in my boxers or I would come out there and kill you!'

He felt someone tugging on his duvet. 'Go away.' He mumbled.

'Malfoy?' Harry asked. Draco emerged cautiously.

'Okay, kiss me, yell "April's Fool", let the Unicorns out. Get it over with.' Draco cringed.

No one knew what he was talking about because they didn't hear that part. 'You idiot.' Harry kissed him. 'I love you.' He crawled happily into the bed.

'About damn time!' Blaise yelled.

'Oh, shut up Blaise! I might just forget that I'm only wearing my boxers and come out and kill you!'

'Er . . . Draco?' Harry giggled. 'What boxers?'

'. . .'

'. . .'

'BLAISE!' And then a furious Draco (wrapped in a duvet) chased a maniacally giggling Blaise out of the hall.

Harry stared after them, bewildered. 'Well . . . Fuck.'


End file.
